


Some Girls Do

by dreamwalking78



Series: Wayhaught One Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 90s country music based, Best friend's baby sister, F/F, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, shake the sugar tree, some girls do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: There was something about Waverly that always drew Nicole towards her best friend's sister. It wasn't until she went to college that Nicole finally started to understand.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857886
Comments: 29
Kudos: 152





	Some Girls Do

**Author's Note:**

> I can not remember a time I didn't sing "Some Girls Do" at the top of my lungs. It should have been foreshadowing. So when we made a 1990's playlist of songs me and my wife grew up listening to, this song was added. When the song started my mind flashed to Wayhaught. Next thing I knew I was sitting down and the words for this was flowing freely. It's not much but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Your unconditional support will always continue to amaze me. Also, thanks FaithSky who told me how "cute" this fic was knowing my dislike of the word. She was not wrong. It is very cutesy Wayhaught, though it pains me to admit that. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> When I sing it, my mind changes it to "Some girls don't like bois like me. Ah, but some girls do." Thinking of having a shirt made that says that.

“Just play it cool.” Nicole whispered as she leaned against the side of her sleek black 1958 Cadillac convertible with the white wall tires. Her jean jacket was thrown casually over her shoulder as she glanced over the top of her sunglasses. The woman had been eyeing the car since she turned the corner, which was about as long as Nicole had been watching her. Blonde hair, red lipstick, and those baby blue eyes were killing her. Nicole stood a little straighter, shoulders back,her tough attitude on full display. 

As the woman strolled down the sidewalk, Nicole nodded to her flashing her signature smile and those dimples that always turned up the charm. The woman’s eyes for a brief second flashed from the car to Nicole. There was a millisecond her eyes lingered. Maybe, just maybe it was working.   
  
“See something you like?” Nicole knew it was a horrible pickup line the moment it left her mouth. Beyond a shadow of a doubt she had blown her chances with this woman. It’s not that she was that disappointed, just tired of repeating the same mistakes.    
  
The woman rolled her eyes, scoffing as she walked by, “Too bad a car like that is wasted on someone like you.”    
  
“OUCH!!” The shout came from the front porch of the house across the street. Unbeknownst to Nicole, her display had an audience. She squinted as she looked onto the front porch of the Earp home easily spotting her best friend’s little sister. Nicole scrunched her face to the side in irritation as Waverly’s laughing increased in volume as she moved closer to the steps. “Yep, she was sure impressed with you.”    
  
“Don’t you have finals to study for, or a project, anything really?” Nicole’s frustration was just for show, and Waverly knew it. While away at college for the last two years, the only time she returned home was for a break in the summer, Christmas, and spring break. Forever the student, Waverly had even taken summer classes to quicken her degree progress. 

The first year she had returned, Nicole had noticed just how much she had grown up. Waverly was always her best friend’s adorable baby sister, but now, she was very much a woman. She was someone Nicole had always admired from a distance at her intelligence and ability to be kind to anyone she encountered. That first summer, Nicole realized Waverly was no longer Wynonna’s baby sister. Waverly was a woman on her own terms. Neither Wynonna nor Nicole had been keen on her choice of boyfriends she had brought home to meet everyone, but they had bit their tongues. 

As Nicole had watched him possessively put his arm around Waverly’s shoulders calling her pet names like sweetie, she felt her stomach sour at the display. She had blamed it on still thinking of Waverly as a child. It was only when one night after her boyfriend passed out drunk at a bonfire that Nicole realized that was not the case. Instead when Waverly slid up beside her on the porch swing falling asleep against her that Nicole started to realize the truth. The reason she had been upset was because she wished it had been her Waverly was with instead.

This summer break, she couldn’t help but admire the tan stretches of skin displayed by the red paisley bandana shirt that just barely touched the edge of her blue jean cutoff shorts. Waverly had definitely grown up.   
  
“Maybe you forgot, but this is MY break. I’m enjoying a lazy afternoon painting my nails on the porch swing.” Waverly’s hands had moved to her hips, one jutted out to the side as she stood on the top step. That arched eyebrow was a challenge waiting for Nicole’s response. Nicole pushed her sunglasses back up, glancing off into the distance as she tossed her jean jacket in the back seat. Honestly it was too hot for it anyways. She was much more comfortable in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The look was finished off with a black pair of Doc Martens recently purchased. The perfect look of being aloof and pestering one Waverly Earp. “Sounds like you’re bored to me.”    
  
She heard the foot stomp and did her best not to crack a smile as she turned back to the petite woman glaring at her. This was their game. One of them would smart off and it would start the fake argument until either one gave up or was interrupted. It was a series of events Nicole waited impatiently for over the forty-eight weeks of the year it wasn’t played. “Nicole Haught if you think for one moment, I can’t find something to read.”    
  
Nicole quickly glanced over her shoulder, “You’ve read everything in that house over a dozen times already. You’ve read what books I have at least five times.”    
  
Nicole’s mind flashed back to quiet, shy Waverly lighting up when she had told her she could borrow her copy of Pride and Prejudice. She watched as Waverly finished the book in one day just to start reading it again. Something had snapped in her that day. She knew the Earp family had its share of problems, but something so simple shouldn’t have meant so much. Then again, Ward Earp rarely noticed his youngest daughter. Michelle Earp was out of touch with reality so much she barely noticed herself. Nicole set firm in her resolve to show a little attention to the child that was always left out. Slowly she started using the money from her summer jobs to buy books when she found them. Just when Waverly would finish one, Nicole would have another ready for her.   
  
After the seventh book, Waverly had started to question the sudden appearance of the novels. Luckily Nicole had already thought ahead. “Mom found a box in the attic.” 

Waverly’s final summer of freedom before going off to college and starting a nonstop course load, Nicole noticed the smile on Waverly’s face changed each time Nicole flopped a new book beside her on the porch swing. Instead of the giddy child, she found a smile that warmed her. The way Waverly looked at her was as if she was sunset bursting vibrant purples, oranges, and pinks through the clouds. It was warm, calming, and honestly unnerving when Nicole thought about the way it made her feel. “Thank you Nicole.” The words were said softer and sweeter than previous times. There was a twinkle in Waverly’s eye that seemed to fly across the air and land in Nicole’s stomach causing a surge of butterflies. Her rough persona would crack for just a moment before she could stop it. Being scared to death of a woman never felt so perfect.    
  
“Out of curiosity Casa-no-go, just how big was that box in the attic.” Waverly’s lip pushed upwards watching Nicole as she went to speak before shutting up. “Because I’m pretty sure the box a refrigerator comes in wouldn’t hold all those books.”    
  
Nicole felt the flush ignite over her body. Her only hope was that maybe Waverly would think the red tinge to her otherwise ivory skin was from the sun, not embarrassment at getting caught. She shrugged casually turning back to the car, “Mom’s always been a pack rat?”    
  
Waverly rolled her eyes but this time when she looked back at Nicole, her smile reached her eyes. Nicole mirrored the smile as her mouth took over before her brain, “Would you like a ride?”    
  
Waverly skipped down the steps towards the car hopping into the passenger’s seat. Nicole laughed as she watched Waverly reach into her glove box grabbing Nicole’s aviator sunglasses. “Easy with those, they cost me a small fortune.”    
  
Waverly wrinkled her nose as she examined herself in the mirror, “You bought them for five bucks at the gas station last week. Wynonna bought a matching pair.”   
  
Nicole opened her door sliding into the driver’s seat. “Are you going to be like this the entire drive?”    
  
Waverly looked over feigning innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”    
  
Nicole turned the key in the ignition bringing the motor to life. “Sure you don’t.”   
  
A thought crossed Nicole’s mind as she watched Waverly twirl her pink fur dice hanging from the mirror. Wynonna may have given them to her as a joke, but Nicole actually liked them. The fact that Waverly loved the colors black and pink together, could have played a small role in it.    
  
Nicole gave one final glance at a distracted Waverly before she burned rubber as they raced down their road and out of Purgatory. She caught Waverly’s death grip on the dashboard from the corner of her eye. Her other hand planted firmly into Nicole’s bicep. Her fingers curled hanging onto the redhead for dear life. Nicole couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her chest.

“Nicole Haught are you trying to kill us?!”   
  
“Maybe.” Nicole couldn’t help but continue to grin. No doubt her tires were now bald, but the moment Waverly had reached over gripping her arm was completely worth it. The fact she was still hanging on, sent an extra warmth flowing through Nicole. Waverly slid across the seat, her fingers working the dials of Nicole’s radio bringing it to life, blaring out the only radio station in range.    
  
“Why must you subject me to country?” Nicole knew her objections were in vain, but she had to at least make an attempt. Even if Waverly was the prettiest woman she had ever heard sing in her passenger’s seat. Waverly sang louder, her voice a precious melody Nicole realized she had been missing. She leaned back into the seat committing the sweet rise and fall of notes to memory.    
_   
_

_ And it's a childish game _

_ I've got to shake you up just to wake you up _

_ To make you love me _

  
  
Waverly stared right at Nicole as she sang the lyrics. The smile that would cross her lips when she wasn’t singing was almost mischievous. Nicole couldn’t help but wonder exactly what her passenger was thinking. 

  
  
_ I'll shake the sugar tree _

_ Till I feel your love falling _

_ All around me _

  
  
Behind her black round sunglasses, Nicole’s eyes widened. The description of those lyrics could easily be their own back and forth created throughout the years. What if Waverly was actually trying to tell her something? What if she wasn’t alone in what she felt? What if she was completely wrong? The lyrics, the smile, the way Waverly scooted closer to her, were all signals that from any other girl would have Nicole turning up the charm. With Waverly, she found herself frozen to the seat, unsure of any moves she made.    
  
She shook the thoughts from her mind as she drove out to the clearing in the mountains that overlooked their small town. The sun was still high enough to give them a moment before the show that was sunset started. Waverly’s head dropped to Nicole’s shoulder as she turned off the engine looking west at the sleepy town they had grown up in. In another week, Waverly would be gone again, so in the end what did one night of shameless flirting hurt?    
  
“I bet this car has seen almost as many girls as it has miles.”   
  
Nicole glanced down expecting to see a smirk staring back at her, but instead Waverly looked straight ahead. This game was new, but Nicole was determined to play along if it meant a little longer with Waverly. “Some girls don’t like boys like me.”    
  
Waverly giggled pulling her body closer to Nicole’s as she realized Nicole was quoting the music she claimed to abhor. Waverly pushed the aviators on top of her head before glancing up. The tenderest of gazes stared back at Nicole as she placed her sunglasses on the dash allowing brown to meet amber. Nicole knew the moment Waverly smiled at her she was a goner. The tough guy act she usually peacocked around began to dissipate as she stared back at parted lips about to speak.    
  
“Some girls do.”    
  
Slow motion. Waverly stared at Nicole’s lips, before she bit her own lip. Nicole watched it, feeling the same hesitation. She leaned her head down just a bit lower. She wanted this. She wanted to be the one making Waverly happy. She had known it for a long time. She just wanted it to always be on Waverly’s terms, which is why she stopped inches from Waverly’s lips. If this was what Waverly wanted, she had let her know she was ready, next move was….   
  
Warm lips caressed her own. Nicole’s arm held the petite frame closer to her side. Fireworks flashed across Nicole’s mind as she felt a connection that she had not found with anyone before this moment. Waverly pulled back, her warm breath still ghosting across Nicole’s. Nicole waited with baited breath for Waverly to proclaim it was a mistake, or any of the other millions of scenarios running through her mind. 

Instead, one small collision had confirmed what they both knew they wanted. Waverly surged forward this time pressing her lips hard against Nicole’s. The force with which she moved, pushed Nicole’s back against the door as Waverly continued to climb up her body until she settled laying on top. Nicole’s hand settled against Waverly’s cheek, softly caressing it. 

As they separated, both struggling to breathe, Waverly’s eyes darted to the sun just starting to touch the horizon. Nicole followed watching it fade as Waverly settled her head against Nicole’s ribcage. Without a doubt she could hear how fast Nicole’s heart was beating, but not one word was spoken about it. A small shiver rattled Waverly’s frame as a chilly night wind began to blow. Nicole reached over the seat securing her jean jacket, pulling it over Waverly. She couldn’t help the pride she felt as she watched Waverly don the jacket, cuddling up in it.    
  
“It still smells like you.”    
  
“I’m sorry.” Nicole apologized realizing her failed attempts of looking cool during a hot summer day had surely left a funk on the jacket she had wrapped around Waverly. 

A hum escaped from Waverly’s chest as her eyes tightened shut and her nostrils flared as she took in the smell. “Don’t be. Vanilla dipped donuts.” Her eyes reopened looking back at Nicole. “You’re the reason I crave them. I can walk into a shop making them and feel at peace almost instantly because it reminds me of you.”   
  
Nicole felt her whole body vibrate with a new excitement of knowing Waverly thought of her as well when they weren’t around each other. She searched for the perfect words, but none would come. The comfortable silence was working too well for them.    
  
“I know you bought all those books for me.”    
  
Nicole stared ahead, too afraid of what her eyes would betray if she looked back at Waverly. “I told you, mom found them in the attic.”    
  
“You’re a terrible liar. Wynonna told me the truth last year.”   
  
“Damn it.”    
  
Waverly giggled once again. “Yep.” She accentuated the p with a pop. “Busted.”    
  
Nicole sighed, pulling her arm around Waverly, warming her while securing her against her. “In that case come get all your books out of my room.”   
  
“We’d need a UHaul to move them all.” Waverly teased slipping them back into a familiar flow. Her eyes turned back towards the fading light, transfixed on it.    
  
“Why did you do it Nicole?” Waverly’s voice sounded so small. Nicole had heard it like this before when someone had broken her heart. She and Wynonna had threatened to break Waverly’s boyfriend’s legs for it. On instinct, Nicole reached down her finger hooking under Waverly’s chin bringing her face up. A few tears had escaped already creating a wet trail down her face. Nicole racked her brain for the right words.    
  
“Because you should have always had reasons to light up like you did. You deserved so much more than the few books I could get my hands on Waverly. You deserve everything that is good. What Wynonna always says about you being the best of us, it’s the truth.”   
  
“I don’t deserve you.” Waverly's concerns were finally out in the open. “I shouldn’t have tonight. I’m just leaving in another week and …”   
  
Nicole closed the distance connecting their lips once again. She pushed all of her emotions into the kiss, feeling Waverly’s mouth part just the slightest bit to deepen it. She needed reassurance and that was something Nicole was more than willing to provide. They parted, foreheads still pressed together. 

  
“I’m not first class like some of your previous boyfriends. I’m wild and crazy at times like Wynonna, but for you Waverly Earp, I’ve always been willing to move mountains. It’s not much, but maybe it’s a place we can start.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had said I wasn't releasing anything while season was in progress, but I'm making a few exceptions for one shots. There is an AU I have awaiting everyone for after 4A has finished airing. I'm working on figuring out when it will be released. I will say it delves into the world of ABO, Voodoo, and brings the black widows front and center. We're headed from the Rockies to the Big Easy in this one. I don't typically write supernatural so it will be a first in pushing myself once again. A side note, a very popular Mary Chapin Carpenter song from the 1990's era of country music serves as the title of one of the chapters.


End file.
